yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Gremdt Goer
:This article is based on writing previously posted to Wikipedia. You can improve it by adding more details and rephrasing content. Gremdt Goer is one-time commander of the Gamilans' waypoint base on planet Balan, he reacts to his replacement by Domel angrily, getting drunk and trashing his decadently-decorated room. Desperate to prove himself to Desler, he attempts to fight the Yamato using trained Balanodons, but is defeated resoundingly; he also informs Desler of Domel's plan to sacrifice the base in an attempt to destroy the Yamato, leading to a critical delay which enables the Earth ship to escape. However, he comes to admire Domel's loyalty to the Gamilan cause, and assists him in his battle for honor. His Japanese name comes from Luftwaffe commander Hermann Göring. Yamato 2199 Goer is an opportunistic but cowardly and incompetent officer who was in charge of the Pluto Forward Base as well as the Planet Balun. When Shultz call in to report about the Yamato, Goer berated him on reporting something that was utterly unimportant but soon the Yamato laid waste to the Pluto Forward Base. At Desler's reception on watching the supposely destruction of the Yamato, Goer finally exploded at Shultz for supposely failing to destroy the battleship along with the Desler's torpedo which caused the Imperial Marshal, Zoellik to get involve since it was he who recommeded Goer for the command position at Balun. At the risk of being dismissed, Goer began pursuiting the Yamato which led to Captain Lang's vessal being destroyed in a friendly fire and caused the dimensional hole to swallow up Goer's fleet. Instead of saving his men, Goer cowardly retreats before he himself would have been destroyed by the hole, leaving most of his fleet and men killed. After Desler's supposely assassination, Zoellik made a grab for power only to have Desler show up on screen to root out the traitor, it was then that Goer changed side and shot the imperial marshal in the back. Unfortunately, the Yamato managed to destroy the power core of Balun which stranded the entire fleet and would take two months to return back to Gamilas. When Grand Admiral Dietz ordered all ships to return to Gamilas space, Goer took his 30 warships and followed Desler who survive the implosion to setup a trap for the Yamato. Returning back to Balun, most of his ships were powering the gateway while his command ship and others would jump out and force the Yamato into the gate. Just as he is closing in on the kill, Lt. Col. Fraken's submarine surfaced and announced that there is an order for Goer's arrest where he would be tried and probably executed as a traitor. Goer, hurling insults at Fraken, continues firing both the Yamato and the Uboat. Just as the Yamato disappears into the gate, Fraken dives down to which Goer calls him a coward. Not wanting to capture Goer, Fraken fires two spread of torpedoes which destroys Goer's battleship along with him. Japanese language information グレムト・ゲール Gremuto Gēru ja:ゲール Category:Gamilans Category:Deceased